I guess I am (stupid)
by Faithacad
Summary: Fanny and Patton argue. As usual.


Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

My friend always writes them with a ridiculous amount of romance. So I set out to write them getting together with the least amount of romance possible (even if I didn't really do that). It turned out interesting ;)

* * *

was angry angrier than she'd been in a long time. He was the one who had gone and started it. His offhand remarks about her, her hatred of boys,and even her father. It was people like him that we're the reason she hated boys in the first place. They were all annoying. Patton Drilovsky especially. She hated everything from his stupid melodic laugh to his eyes she could almost get lost in. Yep,she hated everything about him. What she hated most about him was of course how he made her feel. Her stomach never ceased churning when she was around him and her face always flushed with anger. The most casual remark could have her burning with envy or ready to murder someone. Patton Drilovsky most definitely was the worst boy of them all.

She had done of course the logical thing to do when someone was being so downright irritating. She had started yelling. It usually scared the people (most boys) she used it on into submission but not Patton freaking Drilovsky. No, the boy in question had looked at her and smirked like the cruddy boy he was and had yelled right back. He was convinced that this was 'none of her business'. It simply was 'none of her business that he had insulted her and her family. (Ok,only her dad and he was a evil adult but still.) It was none of her business that he had been doing it within her earshot. That made Fanny even more mad. So she continued yelling and yelling,building up more steam as she went.

As this had started every KND member with half a brain had hurried out of earshot. All heading towards one of the few sounds proof rooms in the entirety of moonbase. (Except Soopreme Leader Numbuh 362's office. There was a rumor that anyone who interrupted her without reason was known to be assigned to obscure sectors in foreign countries. Whether there is any truth to this is not being reported due to worry that they will be assigned to a foreign country.) The poor fellows who had been standing next to Patton when the screaming began that had not had the foresight to cover their ears headed towards the infirmary. Whose team now knew how to treat burst eardrums thanks to the lungs of both Numbuh's 86 and 60.

Now, back to the fight between our dear Numbuhs 60 and 86. There are three parts to the average 86/60 fight. Part 1 involves the initial confrontation. Which usually involves Fanny going up and starting yell at Patton,and the early babbling. The early babbling contains the upfront reason for the fight and numerous insults towards the other party. It usually doesn't take as long as part 3 and takes longer than part 2. Part 2 is the underlying cause for the fight. It could be anything from having a bad day to underlying romantic tension. It is usually not stated outright,but it is easy to detect in this segment. This Part 3 is when the fight loses it's steam and it finishes. Most of the time this is the longest part of the fight and also the time when odd things are shouted. This is the time to turn of your ears and video cameras. With these two you can never tell when you'll need black mail,and it's always fun to repeat what they say. The fight is just reaching part 2 at the moment.

Fanny was starting to deflate just enough to think of better things to yell at him. "Why do you even bother saying that kind of stuff to me?" He was an idiot. She was going to scream at him if he said stuff about her,but she'd honestly leave him alone if they'd say they were on a ground of mutual dislike and just didn't speak unless it was necessary.

Patton just laughed at her almost bitterly,"To you? That's rich,I didn't say a word to you! You're the one who was eavesdropping."

Fanny was outraged,"Eavesdropping?" She let out a sarcastic chuckle"You weren't five feet away from me! Of course I was going to hear you! Of course I was going to get offended. Are you stupid?"

Patton opened his mouth like he was going to yell and said in a much softer tone than Fanny had expected,"You know what? I guess I am. Cause I'm in love with you." The Irish girl's mouth dropped open,and he turned on his heel and left.

Fanny blinked,"I..he...what?" She whispered her anger had vanished suddenly. He,Patton Drilovsky the worst boy of the them all had a crush on her,Fanny Fullbright boy hater extraordinaire. She thought of the idea of them dating, just walking around moonbase holding hands. They idea itself made her giggle which was odd sound to be heard in a basically deserted moonbase. Even imagining it happening included the stares she knew they'd get. Even so the image brought a warm feeling to her stomach. It made her think more about her a Patton dating, She'd have an excuse to talk to him without picking a fight and she could tease him whenever she wanted. It didn't seem like such a bad deal. She didn't think she'd really mind it. That's when Fanny really recognized what she was thinking. Her entire body stiffened. She liked the prospect of dating him. The idea sent chills up her spine. She gulped nervously. She liked Patton. She liked Patton Drilovsky,the worst boy of them all. Also a boy who liked her. A giddy feeling nearly consumed her. Until she realized that he'd done his part in confessing and now it was her turn. She didn't think it was a very proper way to confess,but she supposed she was okay with that. As long as she got to kick him in the leg for saying bad things about her. He'd most likely done it for attention. The thought startled her. Yep,as soon as she found him he was getting kicked...hard,and then well Fanny would cross that bridge when she came to it.


End file.
